Michigun
Michigun was a popular skilled Austrian mobile player in Geometry Dash. He currently has over 60,000 stars, and is still in the top 10, with 1000 demons beaten - only being outmatched by Pasiblitz, Shaggy23, xMiguel007, DENM, and Superchat. He has created levels that are Legend of Zelda based and temple themed. His nicknames are "Michingu," ''"''Machine Gun" ''and "''Michigan"'. ''He is also well known for liking triple spikes, and was one of the fastest star-grinders in the game. He had achieved 1st on the leaderboards around late 2015 after beating zNymo98 and 3xotiC, who left around October 2015 (with strong evidence that 3xotiC was hacking to beat levels). On April 2017, Michigun was defeated by Shaggy23. In June 2017 he was defeated by xMiguel007 and Noctalium, and is now ranked 4th on the leaderboard. Towards the end of 2017, and in early 2018, he was passed by multiple other players including Cool Dash, Franchet, and Kaernk, leading to him being kicked to 7th place. On December 8th, 2017, Michigun posted a status message, reading, "game over. I wish you all the best. ;)" which he later clarified to be making his quitting of the game official. Levels * 'Demon Levels' ** Forest Temple: his first 2.0 demon level, uses the song Haunted Woods by Waterflame, a forest-themed level. ** Lava Temple (collab with Gboy): a lava-themed demon level. ** Desert Temple (created by XLetricVenom and The Bil): a desert-themed demon, was not made by him but, the original creators asked him to verify it. ** Fire Temple: his second demon level, a fire-themed level. ** Water Temple: One of his first demon level in the temple series, a water-themed level. ** Shadow Temple: uses Clubstep as its song, a shadow-themed level. * 'Hard Levels' ** The Triple Trial: a medium-length level, the level is filled with triple spikes and uses the song, Flawless Wings of Yatagarasu by GLS, his hard level. ** The real Flappy Bird: a Flappy Bird-themed level. It uses the song Jumper by Waterflame. * 'Parts in Collabs''' ** Michigun has a part in Bloodbath, critically acclaimed as one of the hardest parts of Bloodbath. The part uses the style he uses for every single temple level, which makes one of his parts very unique. Link: Click Here ** He also has a part in Yatagarasu, which also uses his ordinary temple style. During the verification process, TrusTa struggled with this part a lot. He did complete it on his YouTube channel: Click Here ** He also participated in the Artificial Ascent collaboration, creating a short part which has been shown on his YouTube channel. Link: Click Here. Trivia * Because of Michigun's love for triple spikes, many levels tend to hide the statement "Every level needs a triple" or "For Michigun" behind a set of triple spikes as an Easter egg, shown in levels such as Acceleration or VeritY. * Because of his amount of stars, he has been banned from the leaderboards a lot of times in the past. A while ago, he was banned after earning exactly 35,000 stars and 5555 user coins. * As of June 2017, Michigun stopped refreshing his profile, signaling his quitting of star grinding. * One of his posts stated that if he would get 100,000 Subscribers on Youtube, he would reveal his face, which he then did. This post was his most recent post for a long time gaining over 170,000 likes. * Michigun made his quitting of the game official by posting, "game over. i wish you all the best. ;)" in December 2017. Category:Level creators Category:Retired Players Category:Moderators Category:Australian Players